Run your hand through my hair (and over my body)
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Emma cuts her hair and Killian likes it a little bit too much. Unapologetic smut. One-shot. Captain Swan.


_(This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written. __**Ever**__. I hope you don't mind the turn this story took though!__)_

_._

_._

He was staring at her - _again_.

She felt it in her bones.

Emma glanced over at the booth the pirate was sitting in just to find his piercing blue eyes fixed on her. She quickly glanced away again, running one of her hands through her shortened hair.

After the Wicked Witch's defeat she had decided to cut her hair. She was convinced that after everything she's been through a new hair style was the least she could do to leave all of the nightmares of the last few years behind.

_A new hair cut meant a new part of life_.

And Emma was more than willing to leave her old life of loneliness behind so she had asked Ruby to cut her hair and the brunette she-wolf had done so.

Now her blond mane was a little bit longer than shoulder-length and it felt quite funny. Funny, but good.

Not as good as Killian's mesmerized gaze on her, though.

Slowly Emma got up from her seat and moved towards the ladies room, passing the pirate's table in the process. His eyes clung to her like a shadow and she couldn't suppress the little smug smirk that formed on her face - or the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that had her heart racing and was burying her to the core.

She entered the ladies room and stopped in front of the mirror, her eyes fixed on her face that was framed by her shortened blond strands. It didn't look back but the confirmation that had come with Hook's glances made her feel even better - and it turned her on.

Emma was running a slightly shaky hand through her hair, her lower lip sucked into her mouth, her teeth grazing its skin and keeping it in place when the door swung open again.

The steps were too heavy, too slow for a woman who simply had to relieve herself.

A man.

_Hook_.

Her suspicion was confirmed when the blond sheriff turned her head and her green eyes fell on Killian.

He was watching her, his gaze hooded, the color of his eyes darker than usual, like the ocean during a storm. He only stood there, the closed door at his back, frozen, unmoving.

Emma raised one of her eyebrows.

"What are you doing here, Hook? Took the wrong door?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

That broke the spell she apparently had put him under. He didn't answer though. He only surged forward, his hand coming to cup the back of her head, his fingers threading through her short golden tresses and then his mouth came crashing down on hers.

His open mouth closed over hers, his teeth capturing her lower lip, biting down on it hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, his tongue brushing hungrily over the sensitive skin of her lip and she found herself responding to his kiss without a moment of hesitation, even before her mind could caught up to what was happening right then.

Her mouth opened beneath his, hot pants mingling before his tongue slipped into her mouth, finding hers, giving, taking.

She felt hot all over. His touch had her whole being humming with need and lust, had her vibrating with passion and hunger.

When he pulled her closer she responded to his touch by pressing herself into his form, the only way to get even closer - to have their bodies melting together - was to get rid of their clothes.

They had been craving for each other for far too long to deny themselves and each other the salvation they were so desperate in need of. His hook slipped under the hem of her shirt, the touch of the cold metal on her burning hot skin had her blood boiling, heat coursed through her veins, flames of desire lapping at her core, sending shivers of lust and need down her spine.

A wanton whimper escaped her throat, muffled by his mouth but still there when she felt the fire of his touch scorching for, burning her skin, branding her but the heat felt too good to take a step back, too good to stop.

She moaned and whimpered, grinding against him, searching for friction but unable to find enough through all the layers of clothing.

One of her hands slipped from his neck to his pants, fingers dancing across the denim of his dark blue jeans before her hand cupped his already hard length through the dark fabric.

He groaned into her mouth hoarsely, desperately, gripping her hair tighter, almost painfully so. But the light pain only caused the flames to roar higher, making her pop open the button of his jeans, slipping her hand inside his pants and boxer briefs, her fingers brushing over his length before she took him firmly in her hand, stroking up and down his erection in long, slow movements.

He moaned again before he suddenly froze and broke away from her, breathing heavily.

Emma opened her eyes and gazed up at him through her eyelashes, her orbs dark and hooded, her breathing just as ragged as his.

"Why did you stop?" she asked brokenly, her hand still around his length, but now unmoving.

"I would hate to bring the town sheriff in an inappropriate situation," he rasped out and she listened to him mesmerized, his accent thick, his voice low - _it had her core hot and aching for him_ - but she didn't get the meaning behind his words. "Someone's coming, love. I don't want you to get caught."

His uncertain _with me_ hung in the air and even though she couldn't care less if they got caught right now she knew he was right.

She shouldn't be caught with her hand in the pirate's pants, his metal attachment hooked in the waistband of her jeans, uncovering the smooth, delicate skin of her hip, his hand still in her hair, both of them panting and wanton.

But she couldn't stop.

Not now.

Not anymore.

_And she didn't want to_.

"I don't care," she whispered back, not trusting her own voice. "I want you, Killian," she panted against his lips. "I want you now."

For a moment he held her gaze, his eyes searching hers for an answer to a question he had never asked but he still found it and he lifted his head, looking around the restroom. Apparently he found what he was looking for because he released the back of her head and pulled her hand out of his pants, the denim slipping dangerously low. She watched him in confusion.

"Follow me," he rasped and then pulled her into a cabin, just when the door to the ladies room swung open once more.

He pressed her into the cabin's door, crushing his whole body into hers while he locked the door. She wanted to cry out when he pressed his length to her core, creating a delicious fraction that left her aching for more. Killian buried his face in her hair, his mouth hovering over right above her ear, his hand coming up to play with her hair again.

"Stay quiet, love," he ordered, tugging at her hair while he sucked her earlobe in his mouth, his tongue playing with her earring.

She felt the fire that hadn't stopped burning inside her since he had entered the room - _hell_, since she had caught him staring at her - roared back to life with full force. Her mind was clouded with lust and she felt herself arching into him, pressing her breasts to his chest, tilting her head back. He let out a not so quiet grunt that was luckily covered by the sound of a flushing toilet in the cabin next to them.

It should have been a mood-killer but Emma didn't mind. She let her hands dip into his pants again, one pulling the boxer briefs and jeans down, freeing his hard member and taking it into her other hand.

He gasped into the crook of her neck, tugging at her hair so hard she had to lean her head back to avoid him ripping some of them out.

The bathroom door was opened and then closed again, the stranger's footsteps retreating.

"You're really into this aren't you?" Emma gasped, speeding up her strokes, eliciting a moan from him while he leaned back ever so slightly, tilting his head so his forehead was pressed against hers.

"What do you mean?" he groaned, fingers brushing tenderly over her golden tresses.

"This," she breathed, tilting her head back again. "My hair."

"You look so bloody gorgeous like that, Emma," he moaned, pressing his lips to hers again.

She returned the kiss with equal passion and heat, hungry for him, craving for his touch, for another taste of him. She broke away from his lips with a sigh, bumping his nose with hers tenderly, taking in a deep, shaky breath, his hand still buried in her hair.

"Do you-" she started shakily, before she took another breath, gathering her confidence. "Do you want me down there? On my knees? For you?" she asked, her cheeks turning red ever so slightly.

He cracked his eyes open, his pupils so dilated that they were almost pitch black and frowned at her.

"Emma, this isn't about me. This is about you and-" She interrupted him with a kiss.

"I want to make this about you," she said hoarsely.

He read her, found the hidden meaning in her words, the unspoken truths.

_After everything you did for me I want to do this for you_.

_I want to give you something back_.

He moaned, capturing her lips with his once again.

"Yes," he groaned. "I want you down on your knees for me. Your mouth on me, my hand in your hair."

With a moan Emma dropped to the floor, her hands still wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly again. His hand was fisted in her hair and when the blond peered up at him, her green eyes meeting his, he let out a noise that sounded very much like a needy whimper.

She licked his tip, his pre-cum covering the tip of her tongue, his salty, sticky taste lingering on her tongue, then she let one of her hands glide to his thigh, the other resting at the base of his shaft.

One more lick, then she opened her mouth, taking him in, her tongue swirling around his tip again and again as she slowly started to bob her head up and down on him.

The tight heat of her mouth enveloped him, his hand was gripping her hair firmly and all of a sudden she knew that he was holding back.

_He shouldn't._

_She wanted this._

_**So badly**_.

Her second hand let go of his cock and she placed both of them on his ass, taking more of him into her mouth, swallowing around him to take him even deeper until her nose was brushing the dark hair of his sex.

She held him right there, at the back of her throat before she drew back until his tip was in her mouth, her right hand coming around him again as she let him slip out of her mouth completely, looking up at him with blurry eyes.

"Emma," he croaked in awe and she smiled up at him, her hand stroking him leisurely.

"Fuck my mouth," she ordered softly, almost tenderly and he moaned needily. "And don't worry about me. I want this. I can take it."

Killian groaned again, his hook coming to rest on the other side of her head while his hand held on to her golden mane.

"Stop me if I hurt you."

She only nodded and parted her lips, letting her hands drop to her sides. With a groan he thrust his hips forward, hick cock entering her mouth, careful at first but then she used her tongue, sucked him, hollowing her cheeks and soon enough he was fucking her mouth almost roughly, going deeper and deeper with each movement of his hips until he was hitting the back of her throat again, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Emma slipped one hand inside her own jeans and panties, her fingers brushing along her soaked panties to her slick folds, spreading her wetness until it covered the bundle of nerves between her thighs. She circled her clit, moaning around him every now and then before she dipped her fingers lower, letting them enter her hot, throbbing heat.

She fucked herself with his fingers while he fucked her mouth and it felt _so good_ but it was not enough, it could never be enough.

His hips stuttered and then he withdrew himself from her, panting heavily, before he glanced down at her. She watched his features as he discovered that she had been pleasuring herself while sucking him - and that her fingers were still moving.

"You will be the death of me," he groaned before he pulled her up to him at her hair, her hand slipping out of her pants in the process.

He kissed her hard and roughly while he spun them around, his hook freeing her from her jeans, accidentally ripping her panties, letting them pool around her legs just like his jeans did.

"Turn around," he ordered roughly. She followed his orders, pressing her hands onto the closed toilet seat, spreading her legs as wide as her jeans would allow for him.

She felt his fingers brush over her wet folds, then he slipped two fingers into her wet cunt and she stifled a cry of pleasure.

"You are so hot and wet for me, Swan," he groaned, taking her with his fingers slowly, making her squirm underneath his touch.

"Killian!" she moaned and when he picked up his pace at the sound of his name falling from her lips she moaned it over and over again, until she was on the edge of climax.

She was so close when he suddenly withdrew his fingers. She barely had time to let out a desperate cry when he replaced his fingers with his cock. He entered her slowly but once he was sheathed fully inside of her he fucked her fast, roughly. She opened her mouth to scream in pleasure but the noise was stifled by his fingers as he popped them into her mouth, her wetness still clinging onto them.

She tasted herself, one of her hands finding its way back to her clit, bringing herself closer to the edge as he took her harder and faster, his hand buried in her hair again, pulling her head back into her neck.

She was the first to tumble over the edge, her walls clenching around him, taking him with her.

They fell together and she still felt the waves of her climax course through her body as he spilled himself inside her.

Panting and gasping she turned around, felt how he slipped out of her, felt his hot, sticky cum run down her thighs.

She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back without a second of hesitation.

"I love you," he told her when they broke apart after what felt like an eternity.

Not so long ago she would have been scared by those words, by the weight of the, but now she felt her heart beat speed up, felt happiness spreading in her insides, making her glow with joy and delight.

"I love you too," she replies quietly, a wide smile on her lips and he kissed her again, his hand still buried inside her hair.

_Cutting her mane and choosing him had definitely been the best decisions she had ever made._


End file.
